To Stop a War
by 3rdbase101
Summary: In Sinnoh, there are Tribes of eeveelutions and eevee, which are currently at war. Jax and his NormalTribe eevee try to stop them from destroying themselves, their land, and most importantly, his Tribe. Will they prevail in diverting the eeveelution war?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing outside the warrior's fandom, so can you help me out and review, and maybe give a little constructive criticism? It is greatly appreciated. **

Under a full moon, a large group of Pokémon gathered, staring up at a large boulder in the center expectantly, where a large eevee sat. He made note of the eight groups around him, noticing how the eeveelutions didn't seem to like being within such close proximity of each other.

"I have gathered you all here today," he began, "to say that this madness of war _has to stop_." The groups around the boulder hissed and growled, showing their displeasure to the eevee leader's statement. Only the eevee group, known as NormalTribe, was silent as they listened to their leader.

"Jax," a male flareon growled. "You can't do this! You have no right! FireTribe has been in war with the other Tribes for too long. We cannot back down now, with victory so close. That would be stupid!"

Jax growled at the much smaller jolteon leader. "Akka, it is not only hurting the Tribes, but the humans and our territories, too!"

The vaporeon leader, Serbi, spoke up. "He is right, Akka." All the eevee and eeveelutions whipped their heads around to stare at the usually quiet leader. The only sound in the night was of a pidgey poking around near the IceTribe group, and a hoothoot calling in the plains around them.

"_What?_" Akka hissed, the flames on his body growing larger and brighter as he turned to the WaterTribe leader. He dug his claws into the soft soil, and began breathing heavily, preparing a flamethrower if it came to combat.

"Jax is correct. We should stop fighting, but that's only if DarkTribe and IceTribe repent for what they did in the Battle of Marx," Serbi said, his fish tail twitching in smugness.

The Tribe farthest to the right, DarkTribe, protested then. A lithe female Umbreon materialized out of the gloom then, her red eyes sparking with anger. She stood up to face the others, and gave a quick glance to the full Sinnoh moon, and seemed to draw strength from it.

"My Tribe and I shall never repent!" Lua screeched, causing the pidgey to flap away, startled. She faced Serbi, her eyes glinting in malice and hate. "My Umbreon were hurt in the Battle of Marc, too, do you forget? We shall never back down, for we have scores to settle with PsychicTribe, WaterTribe _and_ ElectricTribe!"

Thundrix, leader of ElectricTribe, jumped up, making the air around him crackle and snap with high voltage electricity. "We. Have. Nothing. To. Repent." He growled, putting emphasis on ever word as he spoke to Lua.

"It's not _our_ fault, not any, that DarkTribe likes to fight," Bleth, the leafeon chimed in. The eevee and eeveelutions exploded with agreement and protest. In anger, one of the new Umbreon swiped at an espeon, causing the psychic type to screech and attack with confusion. The Umbreon recoiled, and attacked back with a Shadow Ball attack.

"Enough!" Tigua yowled, causing the Pokémon to become quiet, leaving only the hoothoot making noise. "Don't touch him again, you filthy umbreon," she spat.

"Filthy?" snarled Lua as she rose to challenge the female espeon. Tigua met her gaze evenly, both Pokémon preparing for a fight. Their Tribes looked on eagerly, giving praise, or hisses of discouragement.

"No fighting," a female glaceon said, stepping between the two and feeling her fur rise and crackle with tension. Tigua obeyed, keeping an eye stealthily on the umbreon, while Lua glared openly at the espeon.

Up on the boulder, Jax decided to speak again, confident that a fight wouldn't break out at his words. "Thank you, Frigi," he said, and the female glaceon dipped her head in acknowledgement. "What you have just demonstrated before me and your fellow Pokémon is a reason why this war must be stopped. It is tearing you all apart!"

Thundrix glared at Jax up on the boulder for a few seconds, and then turned to the leader beside him, Bleth the leafeon. "May the best Tribe win," he snarled coldly, emitting sparks from his fur. He turned tail, ignoring the protest from Jax, and dashed away to his territory, his Tribe following suit.

Bleth gaped after the departing Jolteon leader, her tail swishing in anger. "Stupid jolteon," she finally muttered, and called her Tribe to move out also. She headed in the opposite direction of Thundrix, towards the leafy forests, and her Tribe's territory.

Right in front of his eyes, Jax could see each tribe leaving, departing with a few cold and menacing words to the others.

"That was supposed to _prevent_ them from fighting," he sighed, disappointed in what had just happened. Ever since the war began six years ago, things had become different, and NormalTribe was stuck in the middle of it. No longer were the eevee members to think long about the form that they wanted to remain in all their lives, and then choose which Tribe and evolve on their third birthday. No, now it was more of a 'Which Tribe would I get least harmed in?' This is why most eevee would immediately shout out umbreon, or espeon. Over the course of the war, espeon had a sharp intake of members, while the WaterTribe was suffering greatly.

Jax looked up from the boulder he had been studying intently, to see that the clearing around him was empty, except for the NormalTribe eevees that were looked at him expectantly, and slightly fearful. Looking to eliminate and disperse their fear, Jax was ready to leave.

However, at the point where he bunched his muscles to jump down, a dark presence made itself known. Jax whirled around, only to be confronted with Lua. Only her red eyes and body bands were visible, making the NormalTribe leader's fur rise on end.

She glared at him for a minute longer, making the feeling creep along his body, directly to the heart, where it instantly went cold. He glanced around at his Tribe members, only to see that they didn't notice the umbreon leader beside him.

Seeing his discomfort and fear, Lua smiled. "See you on the battlefield," she barked coldly, and leapt from the boulder. The shadows of the dark night ate her form quickly, as there was no light of the full moon to make the menacing leader visible.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	2. NormalTribe

**A/N: Here you go. R & R, and Enjoy!**

Jax sat silently in the center of the NormalTribe camp, assessing the everyday sights and sounds he had grown used to. Most of the grassland where his Tribe had made their home was silent, with the exception of a few oddish or a pinser rustling the long, dry grass. The meeting hadn't gone well at all. If anything, it had made things worse between the Tribes. Tension crackled in the air, and the other pokémon could sense it, and were keeping quiet and out of the way.

However, in the NormalTribe camp, the eevee were trying to pretend that the tension wasn't there, and were trying to act as if this war had never happened. Felan placed the berries he had foraged from their territory on the berry pile like usual. As if on cue, the kits that Jio was taking care of tumbled away from her, disturbing the others as they fought over the pecha berries.

A blazing sun shone on from above, making the brown fur all around camp glint. The sandy clearing that Jax was sitting in was full of all different sized paw prints, but now nobody stepped foot in it, as it was starting to heat up quickly. His Tribe was perfect, Jax decided, not being able to imagine living in a different Tribe. He was one of the few eevee currently in NormalTribe that didn't have the interest to evolve. He had been leader so long because of his normal status, long enough to remember all of the Tribe's leaders when they were still kits.

Jax sighed, his long ears dropping sadly. He had been leader for such a long time. He remembered when the twins, Tigua and Lua were hatched, watched their strife as they separated, and shared their joy as they each became leader of their own opposite Tribes.

Who would take over when he wasn't fit to lead his eevee anymore? Felan was a good choice, but he rushed into things too quickly, barely ever thinking things out. Lynto was also smart, but he had a hot temper and would challenge everyone to a battle over the smallest things.

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Jax needed a distraction. One thought kept pestering him, though, and he couldn't shake it away. "To be leader of NormalTribe," he whispered to himself, no longer paying attention to the outside world, "one must show no desire to evolve." That is why Felan and Lynto weren't that good a choice. Felan was dead set on becoming a flareon the second he turned three, and Lynto admired vaporeon, even though he always said that he didn't want to evolve just yet.

Such big responsibilities were required to be leader of NormalTribe. The eevee weren't supposed to be in the middle of the fighting, but neutral. There wasn't a pokémon in his Tribe now that he fully trusted to take care of his only love, NormalTribe.

He felt someone behind him, watching quietly, and the eevee leader felt an immediate chill that came from the memory of last night. He whirled around, his hackles raised, half expecting the dark, sarcastic umbreon leader to be behind him.

However, it was not Lua, but Jio. She dipped her head in respect, keeping the chattering kits out of the way with her long bushy tail. "We are down to three kits, Jax," she told him. "And I _know_ that Reo of IceTribe was expecting Craw's kits."

Jax nodded, grateful for the distraction of his melancholy thoughts. He didn't want to grow old, and relinquish his leadership over NormalTribe. "Yes, Jio," he said. "It's time to go collect kits again. Arceus knows that if they keep the kits, they'll only evolve them before they are one. We are the best place for those little eevee."

"It is that time again," Jax yowled to his Tribe. Their young ears pricked up, for kit-collecting offered chances to check out all of the Tribes.

"I choose Udol, Grene, Frak, Ari, Felan, Elete, Tadag, Jio and myself to go," he called out, picking those to go carefully. Knowingly, he picked one eevee that wanted to go to each Tribe, so that they could carry the kits back from that Tribe, and not hang around with the rest of the group. They all wanted to be different eeveelutions, all except Jio who, like Jax, didn't want to evolve, except she wanted to take care of the kits.

The rest of the Tribe settled into a normal routine, still trying to act naturally and ignore the arising tension. The chosen eight waited for their leader near the camp entrance, all waiting calmly and still, except for Frak, who, being the youngest, couldn't keep still.

"Which Tribe are we going to first?" Frak asked, his fur raised high in excitement and his body wriggling in pleasure of being chosen.

Jax thought quickly, for the sun was high in the sky, and if they were to make a round trip to all of the Tribes, they would need to start immediately. WaterTribe's camp was in the middle of a large lake, and was one of the worst, but it was tied with IceTribe's, who had their camp on top of a snow capped mountain.

"IceTribe," he stated, and began to trot off, ignoring Felan's hiss of disgust and Elete's large grin in response. His group had to catch up, for he had started earlier and was trotting at a quick pace. Frak was last in line, for he had no intention of going to IceTribe quickly, and was now staring in wonder at the pod of jumpluff floating along the warm breeze in the clear sky.

"Hurry up," Elete hissed, turning around and batting Frak's nose with her paw. The younger eevee yelped, and rushed up to the front of the group, wanting shelter near Jax. They travelled fast, with Jax keeping them all in a rapid jog, even when the WaterTribe marsh stuck to their belly fur and slowed them down.

Finally, about fifteen minutes after their departure from NormalTribe, they reached the base of the mountain. Frak, forgetting his encounter with Elete before, pranced over to a sleeping geodude and poked it. The angered pokémon rose up and bellowed at the small eevee, challenging it to a battle.

Jax growled at Frak's unintelligent maneuver, and shoved him aside, ready to take on the geodude himself. The angered rock type charged at the NormalTribe leader, trying to tackle him. Jax dodged and aimed a scratch, which hit its mark, but barely took anything out of the geodude.

It tried again, this time hitting Jax squarely in the chest, and sending him flying back twenty feet. The leader skidded to a halt, and shook his fur out. His eyes were blazing in anger, and he wanted to make this pokémon faint. The other eevee watched on in horror, unsure of what to do.

Jax growled, and launched himself at the geodude, aiming to tackle it. Before he could make contact with the rock type however, an ice beam came from higher up on the mountain, making the geodude faint on the spot.

"Lilia!" Elete shouted, and scrambled up the rocks towards her best friend. The glaceon dipped her head, and smoothly glided down the rocks towards Elete.

"I see that it is time to collect kits again, no?" Lilia gently asked a touch of humor in her voice.

Jax nodded. "Thanks for that," he said quietly. Lilia chuckled quietly, and then led the group up the mountain easily. The eevee followed, their soft under paws becoming ragged and bleeding quickly. Jax leaned on Udol, not only because of his paws, but because his chest ached.

Soon later, the pokémon reached snow, meaning that the IceTribe camp was close. A snorunt scampered out in front of them, and Frak went to go chase it, only kept back by a stern glance from Lilia.

Jax shuddered. Up here was much colder, and the sun rarely shown, because of the constant cloud cover that provided the snow. The snow rarely melted in the IceTribe territory, and when it did, it just turned right back into ice, which is what the glaceon like best.

They came to a small cave entrance, and Lilia squirmed through it first, followed by Elete and then the rest of the group. Inside, the cave widened out, forming an ice sheeted cave, with large icicles on top, and silvery ice on the floor.

Lilia trotted over the ice quickly, to the center of their camp, where Frigi waited. Jax treaded carefully, going slow to avoid slipping on the ice, which Frak just did. When he reached the center, he breathed a sigh of relief, for this was the only part of the cave that was not covered in ice.

"Kit collecting time?" Frigi asked, shaking out her fur. When Jax nodded, Frigi continued. "You are lucky, then. Reo's kits just hatched yesterday. Follow me."

She glided gracefully over the ice, reaching the place where a female glaceon stood, with two playful kits tumbling around her. Jio immediately went to them, and examined them. "Two very healthy eevee," she muttered, and then repeated it for all to hear. "What are their names?"

"The male is Barafu, and the female is Yela," Reo told them, her tail wrapped protectively around Barafu. Yela, however, was curious about the visitors, and playfully tumbled around them.

Frigi nodded, and with a sigh Reo let Elete take her kits. "Soon we shall be together," she called out as the group went again to the center of the camp, where their footing was steady. "That is if you choose correctly."

Frigi looked at the kits that she was giving up, and then at Elete, who was almost three. "I do not understand, Jax and Jio, why you refuse to evolve. That geodude is weak only to your attacks. You stay as an eevee, even though you can get much stronger by evolving."

Jax growled. "I have made my choice long ago, Frigi. Nobody can change that, and I like being leader of NormalTribe, thank you." He motioned for his group, and they all began to move cautiously across the ice, Elete with Barafu and Yela in her mouth.

Frigi kept up with them easily, moving over the ice as if it were solid ground. "We are always willing, Jax, to have more members of IceTribe. Please consider."

He wriggled out the cave entrance, and looked back as the rest came out. He ordered Elete to take the kits back to their camp, and let the others wait. When Frigi stuck her head out to continue to try and get Jax in their Tribe, he scratched her nose, making her yelp in pain.

"I am not weak," he growled, turning tail and setting their course for the FireTribe camp, so that they could warm up in a desert.

Frigi stepped fully out of the cave, watching Jax with anger in her eyes and blood welling from her nose. Kif joined his leader, and cocked his head, asking what was making her so angry.

"Jax would be an asset to any Tribe, yet he remains as an eevee," she growled, wiping her bleeding nose in the snow. "I just wish that he would join us, and then we would definitely win the war. The other Tribe's would never expect it."

Kif thought hard, only one problem arising to Frigi's plan. "How are we going to get Jax to Route 217 then?"

"I have no clue, Kif. No clue at all." Frigi said, going back into the cave to think about it.

**A/N: Review please, and tell me how I am doing. **


	3. FireTribe

**A/N: Due to some very inspirational prodding, I've decided to start this story back up again. I didn't realize it was almost two years since I last updated. Anyway, enjoy!**

Vena ran quickly along the borderline of the FireTribe territory, loving the feeling of sand beneath her feet. The day was quiet, and the only sound came from her flaming body quietly burning. She had been on an important scouting mission and only just now returning to camp.

"Akka?" the young flareon called as she skidded into camp. A few older Flareon glared at her for spewing sand at them, but she had important news to tell her leader.

The desert sun shone brightly as she picked her way around, trying to find the boisterous Flareon. She loved the heat, as did all of the members of FireTribe. It was one of the main reasons why she had chosen this path as an Eevee.

Of course, it also helped that her parents had been of FireTribe. Growing up in the calm, hot camaraderie had stayed with her. Vera's time with NormalTribe was easily the worst of her life. How could anyone want to _stay_ in that Tribe?

"Akka," Vera said, dipping her nose towards the ground. The Flareon leader looked interested for a few seconds before turning tail towards Burning Rock.

"You're back from scouting early," he mentioned briefly. Akka jumped lightly onto the large sandstone rock, inviting Vera with a flick of his tail. "I assume there's something interesting that you want to tell me?"

Vera nodded feverently. "I was patrolling the IceTribe border when I saw them –"

Akka interrupted quickly. "Whom?" he asked, his eyes focusing on the younger Flareon. His whole demeanor had changed, tensed as if waiting for extremely bad news.

"Jax, Akka," she explained, drawing her tail beneath her body. "And he had eight others with him. One left after they visited IceTribe. Which means that it's clearly kit-collecting time."

The leader nodded, his eyes cold and calculating. "Just as I thought," he murmured. Suddenly, Akka was on his feet. He gave a rushed 'thank you' to Vera before he addressed the entire camp.

"Jax and his NormalTribe whelps are coming this way to collect kits. We don't want them to know anything of our plans, so we must hide it quickly!" he announced. Immediately the lazy FireTribe camp was filled with a flurry of activity.

A few Flareon scampered out of camp, intending to make themselves useful by escorting Jax and his entourage into camp. Ikol carried three firestones in his mouth, carefully dropping them in front of Akka.

"Dig a large hole behind my den and place them in," Akka commanded without so much as a glance at Ikol. He was too busy watching Merrie present the kits.

Ikol nodded, picking up the valuable treasures with some difficulty. He padded away quickly, but Vera could still smell their faintly burnt scent lingering around. "Merrie," Akka called, and the beautiful Flareon looked expectantly at her leader.

"Present Faun and Yemi to Jax. Hide Porta, for we can use him later." Although the female Flareon was surely confused by the request, she showed no response to it. Instead, she gave the two over to Alk as she instructed her oldest kit to hide.

As Porta was whisked away by an elderly Flareon named Amara, Merrie returned to her post. Faun and Yemi were well-groomed, their light brown fur shining in the large sun.

There were a few seconds that droned on indefinitely. Akka could nearly feel the time passing slowly as the desert heat slowly baked them all under the sun. He wondered vaguely where Jax could be. It didn't take _that_ long to get through the desert.

With a few minutes alone, Akka reflected on something he often thought about: how he got his power. He'd been raised within WaterTribe for a few months, and hated the confinement it caused him. All of the parents could easily slip within the water and away, but the kits were stuck on the island. And it was so _cold!_

In NormalTribe, however, he liked it much better. Everyone was friendly and everyone was the same – even the kits. He often went on kit-collecting journeys as he got older, for Akka didn't know what tribe he wanted to be in. He immediately espoused himself with Yemir, an older Eevee who had just stepped down from the leadership position. Yemir taught Akka all he knew about leadership, but his devious nature was all his own.

When he finally turned three, Akka chose to become a Flareon, much to everyone else's surprise. He liked the heat, and the leader was relatively old and close to stepping down. Within three months of being in FireTribe, Akka was very close to Reta. Within a year, he successfully took over the Tribe with his charming capabilities. No Flareon minded, because they all thought him more than capable of the job.

A bark announced the arrival of Jax and Akka put on his best smile. "Jax," he greeted happily, jumping down from the Burning Rock. The Eevee leader dipped his head, and Akka walked closer.

He wrinkled his nose as he smelled the faint charcoal-like smell of the firestones. To keep Jax from noticing it, Akka continued to talk. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the meeting."

"I'm fine," Jax admitted reluctantly. He seemed a bit wary, as if the Eevee leader expected an ambush at any moment.

Akka smiled deceivingly. "We've been waiting for you. Two kits are ready to join your Tribe. And who's the prospective FireTribe member?" his voice was like Combee's honey – so smooth and sweet.

An Eevee near the back popped his head up, his brown eyes eager to view the current leader of FireTribe. "Yes," Jax said evenly, measuring his voice carefully. "This is –"

The Eevee cut him unceremoniously, shouldering his Tribe mates to the side. "I'm Felan. I want to be a Flareon so badly. I'm almost three and it's been my dream for about a year now!"

Akka nodded, his eyes glinting as he appraised the newer recruit. He certainly was excited enough to join FireTribe. This was good. They always needed more Flareon to wage their vicious battles against the other Tribes. Excitement only leads to prowess in battle.

"Hello, Felan," Akka barked. The Eevee wriggled in pleasure at being recognized, and couldn't speak another word. "I assume you're here for the kits," he continued, walking away from the Eevee and facing the kits.

"This is Faun," Akka said, pointing with his burning tail to the younger kit, "and this is Yemi. They are Merrie's kits."

Jax nodded solemnly, evaluating the kits and their overall health. Satisfied, he looked up at Akka with a smile on his face. "Thank you. We shall take these two back to our camp, where they will become full members of NormalTribe. Maybe you shall be fortunate enough to have one of them chose FireTribe later in life."

Akka smiled heartily, laughing at Jax's words. However, inside he was broiling in anger. How dare the NormalTribe leader say something like that to _him_? He was more powerful than the pitiful Eevee. Jax was so petty, and _tiny_!

"Very well. We hope you enjoy your season, Jax." Akka turned his back on the party, sprinting up to Burning Rock. He sat upon it, eyes glaring at Jax. A faint breeze tickled his fur, and Akka suddenly stiffened. The scent of firestone was thick in the air, and it had not dissipated from before. Hopefully the other leader didn't notice.

Jax ignored Akka's frosty goodbye and instructed Felan to take the two kits home. He waved his tail in a customary goodbye before the group set off for the meadow where GrassTribe thrived.

Once his adversary was gone, Akka relaxed visibly. The charcoal scent pervaded his scent, and he couldn't smell anything else. He wondered why Jax hadn't been able to detect it. All the Eevee knew of the stone's scent, for there was a bastion close to their camp.

Akka sighed. It was very lucky that Jax didn't discover the firestones. They would certainly be taken from the Tribe and Akka publicly humiliated if they were exhumed. He smiled, his fear temporarily forgotten.

The firestones were another reason why he was elected leader without much protest. The war had been going on for ages, and no Flareon had objected to their presence. True, there was a large influx of Flareon, since fire was super effective against both ice and grass. But he had truly wanted to become one.

Reta was under the belief that, to win, his Tribe must fight the most bravely and triumphantly. Akka and his scheming mind thought differently. Before he became leader, Akka started a truce with the desert flying pokémon. They flying pokémon would search far and wide for firestones, and FireTribe would repay their kindness with food and anything the pokémon wanted. Flygon were extremely useful.

At first, Reta was extremely against this idea. However, she soon warmed up to it when it boosted their ranks. Not only did they wait for the Eevee that chose FireTribe to come to them with firestones. They boosted their ranks by taking native-born Eevee and evolving them when they had become strong enough.

Because of the massive amount of Flareon, their Tribe became very successful in conquest. The Leafeon were easily defeated, and a small portion of their land had become barren. Soon it would become sandy and desolate like the rest of the desert.

However, Akka wanted more. His Tribe was meant to rule the forests, and he would show the others that. Jax and his peace talks were saddening. The NormalTribe was powerful in numbers, but they lacked the physical attacks. They would provide a formidable foe, though.

Thinking of Lua, Jax snarled. His Tribe mates looked up in concern, but quickly looked away when they saw he was pre-occupied. That Umbreon was the foil to all his plans. When he had planned a sneak attack at midnight of IceTribe, to decimate them, she ambushed them. Her Tribe blended so well into the night it seemed like the Flareon were fighting nothing. Nothing that injured his Tribe a lot and couldn't be caught.

She also wanted full conquest, that he was sure. He, Lua and Thundrix were all concerned with ruling the large domain. The other Tribes only fought to prevent their territory from being taken over.

"Let Porta come out," Akka commanded. The kit rolled out of hiding, eager to play. His face fell a little when he noticed that his siblings were gone, but he soon struck up a fight with a younger Flareon.

Porta would be a very valuable asset to the Tribe, along with this Felan. Soon, Akka would rule the Tribe's territories. He was unsure how the others would live in the desert, but it would work itself out. And soon, only Flareon and their heat would inhabit the land. No more WaterTribe and their coldness.

Akka laughed into the burning sun. However, this time it was different. No longer was it as smooth as Combee's honey. No, it was harsher, more discordant – perfect for taking over the world.

**A/N: Did you like? I enjoy writing Akka. So insane and evil, but he is burdened with glorious purpose! Anyway, tell me how you think it went! **


End file.
